High Demand
by Kailsdream
Summary: When a high ranking Grim Reaper makes an important declaration the world of Reapers is thrown for a loop and none of than William T Spears is left to sort out the mess. But what is he willing to sacrifice for the sake of order and to keep overtime hours down? And how can he possibly trump an exhaulted reaper? I OWN NOTHING Some OC NO PAIRINGS in this story please review


Author's Note:

Hello all I decided to write a fic for Black Butler this is not a an MXM or anything like it, if you're looking for some pairings you won't find them here, it's a compelling tale of William dealing with a very rare issue as the man in charge.

Disclaimer: Like I said I Own Squat

Review This Yo

Troubling News

The world of Grim Reapers had been filled with hushed conversations and sharp whispers for weeks now. Schedules had been shifted around, assignments canceled, delayed or swapped amongst reapers. This was all of course very troublesome and tiresome for Mr. William T. Spears; the paper work had seemed nearly endless. But all this commotion was to be expected, it was the standard passing of procedures for an event such as this. William let out a deceivingly calm sigh, "This is all so inconvenient, I suppose I should simply buckle down and bare it." The reaper took a break from the assortment of papers on his desk and leaned back in his chair. "There's going to be plenty of over time tonight. It's completely unavoidable." Just as William had once again hardened his resolve to deal with the aggravation of the task at hand, a task that mind you was caused by a situation that he himself a had deemed a nuisance, there was a knock at his office door. "Come in" William said dryly as he rubbed his temple fighting back what was becoming a tremendous head ache.

A secretary of the Reapers' HQ stepped in. The blonde woman was dressed quite plainly in a black dress and her glasses bore a pearly pink frame. She was certainly professional, but the twisted look she currently had on her face may have unfortunately given anyone meeting her for the first the absolute wrong impression. "Good afternoon." She greeted William in a soothing and refined voice that did not at all match her present demeanor. "Good afternoon Lidia" William responded. "You're not at all looking like yourself, but I can hardly blame you all of this unpleasant business has even our most capable employees suddenly falling all over themselves." "Cute, William" Lidia retorted with a disgusted tone. "I find your musings very entertaining and while normally I'd enjoy listening to your every criticism over a cup of tea the current situation that we have all been presented with simply does not allow it." Lidia stepped closer to the large desk.

"I have come to you now simply to deliver a message, nothing more." "You could have just as easily left a note Lidia. I am in no mood for the poorly timed delivery of more news, especially not any that will further alter any more scheduling." Lidia removed her glasses and reached calmly into the bosom of her dress and producing a carnation pink piece of cloth. She began to clean her lenses her expression far more dry than it had been upon her arrival. "While it may have been true that a note would have sufficed, I doubt that you would have wanted to read this, it would have put a true damper on your generally _cheerful _mood." "Then please do tell Lidia," William smirked adjusting his own spectacles. "Alright, allow me the pleasure of personally informing you that our guest of honor will be arriving shortly and requests the full attention of the council and of course that means you will be in attendance. That being said your paper work will have to be put on hold or passed along." Lidia finished cleaning her glasses and placed them back on, adjusting them to her personal comfort, which was quite far down on her nose. "Fine, then you may take your leave."

Lidia turned to leave and placed her hand upon the door the knob that would free her from William's snide attitude. She paused and turned back to him "I suggest that you get to work finding someone capable of taking over that dreadfully large mess on your desk, the council meets in two hours." "Is that all Lidia?" Lidia let out a deep sigh and looked sharply at the dark haired reaper unmoved by her warnings. "Honestly William I'm telling you as your colleague, whatever our guest wants see that it done. I want to be done with all this trouble." "I'll make this experience as painless as possible I assure you Lidia, now back to your post, I'm certain you're just as delayed as the rest of us." With that Lidia left William alone at his desk with his thoughts. This was all more trouble than it was worth but these happenings were something that even one as highly ranked as himself had to respect. Ah, yes it was a matter of rank and he would have to deal with things as efficiently as possible. With any luck everything would be sorted out by the end of the meeting. After all there was too much overtime as it was.


End file.
